


Moments in the GFFA

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 4 prompted drabbles of Star Wars





	1. Quibbling over Doctors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posits the idea of _Doctor Who_ being a holo-drama in the GFFA

Obi-Wan restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He would not stoop to Anakin's level. "Seven. Crafty, trickster, skilled, and keen on guiding others to reach the right conclusion themselves!"

"Please, Master. It's Nine! He's survived everything, keeps going, confronts who and what he is, and still keeps trying!"

"Anakin, Nine is a broken mess of a sentient. Seven is the epitome of the Doctor in his prime, able and willing to do just what is needed to keep things on par!"

"Maybe it takes being broken and remade to actually reach your fullest potential, Master, because Nine is the best!"


	2. Laughter Sometimes Hurts

Ahsoka stopped laughing the moment Barriss cringed, quickly dropping down beside her.

"What? What is it?"

"I… laughter like that has often been around me, at my expense, because I failed to understand a cultural nuance," Barriss admitted.

Ahsoka's lekku twitched in irritation at the past people who had done that. She was not stranger to being bullied, but to know her girlfriend had been too? That bothered her.

"I was laughing at your phrasing, but now I know it bothers you. I won't do it again."

"What was funny about it?"

"Using 'wet' in that context sounded sexual."

"Oh."


	3. Cut of the Same Cloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the [Jedi,Clones, and Tiny Dragons AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10312988)

There was nothing worse, Ahsoka decided, than having not one, but two, little pranksters that incited trouble among the fair, and then expected her to get them out of it.

"Chase, Catch… if you don't stop, Reina will be yelling at both of you," she said out loud.

~Bored.~

~Trapped.~

The rebellious thoughts aimed at her from her half-grown dragonets made Ahsoka sit down on her berth, and commiserate. How many times had she been in trouble for those very same reasons?

"Alright, so we start learning new skills," she said, changing tactics, much as Master Plo had for her.


	4. Bad Fruit, Good Fruit?

Hera sighed, shaking her head. "First shipment they had was too old and starting to ferment in the bad way. Second one they pointed me at? Picked too soon and no trick in space will ripen them, I swear."

Kanan reached over with one hand, other still behind his back, and patted her shoulder. "Lucky for you that I had a little more luck?" he asked, pulling the meiloorun fruit in front of him, appreciating the flex of her lekku and smile that graced her lips.

The kiss was just an extra bonus that made him light up as brightly.


End file.
